


Closet (The Art Of Loving Someone Clandestinely)

by charlienovak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, High School Destiel AU, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlienovak/pseuds/charlienovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School bully!Dean and Art Club!Cas both love hooking up in the janitor’s closet and they have a special phrase to know when they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet (The Art Of Loving Someone Clandestinely)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot/short story I wrote for a follower in my Tumblr (@charliejamesnovak)

Dean purposely bumped Cas in the busy hallway and swiftly turned around, walking backwards, then said, “What’s your problem with me right now?” as he raised his arms. Cas smirked and gave Dean a playful wink before they both disappear in the sea of students. 

_“What’s your problem with me right now?”_ is Dean and Cas’ ‘phrase’ to know when they’ll secretly hook up in the janitor’s closet. The idea was put to action last year when rumors surfaced that Dean was gay for Cas. Of course, there was drama but they manage to get through it because for Dean and Cas, it was all too easy. Childhood friendship does something good. However, no one knew that Dean had been friends with Cas since they were 6, not that they want the other students to know, especially when they’re in the closet making out. 

Right after the lunch bell rang, Dean sneaked inside the janitor’s closet and waited for Cas because he still has some art class with some moody ass teacher. But Dean loved the fact Cas would come with him inside the closet, hands covered in colors, still damp so when Cas’ hand is tracing every inch of his body, it leaves marks. And Dean admired that. He loved being owned by Cas. The colors that cover his body after their lips nip and bite each other was beautiful like he was Cas’ own canvas.

Cas on the other hand loves covering Dean up in colors. It satisfies his emotional needs and love for art. Sometimes, he’d purposely splatter acrylic paint on his palms so that when he touched Dean, he’d see _their love in color._

_“What’s your problem with me right now?”_

_“You’re colorless.”_

_“Then paint me, Cas.”_

_“Always.”_


End file.
